Mystery Dancer
by pig luva13
Summary: Songfic to the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado. Rated M just to be safe. This was a challenge from Draco'z Devil.


Hey people, here's a songfic I've been working on for a while. It was a challenge from Draco'z Devil.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's the genius behind the characters, and Nelly Furtada and Timbaland own the song; I just make the story.

_**

* * *

**__**Mystery Dancer**_

Ginny was at the local bar, trying to leave some of the stress from work behind. She had circulated through most of the men at the bar, and since she had danced with almost all of them, she looked around for someone new; and then she saw him. He was dancing with another woman. She moved closer and pressed against his back.

_N: Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
N: Didn't think so _

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Draco looked back and saw her. He didn't recognize her through the cover of five shots, but he could tell she was sexy. He ditched his partner and turned towards her.

"What's your name?" Draco asked her.

"Call me Mysterious," she replied.

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night  
_

Ginny pushed closer to him and began moving her hips, wondering if he would respond. To her surprise, he immediately fell into her rhythm, and soon, they were freaking to the beat of the song.

Draco liked her moves and decided to take it to the next level. He reached around her and grabbed her ass. Ginny immediately moved back a little.

_N: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it _

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

"What? Why not?" Draco asked, confused.

"Let's start slow," replied the 'mystery woman'.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want _

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

"I want you right now!" Draco moaned.

That moan got to Ginny. "Alright, if you can persuade me, I'll be yours tonight." She knew the consequences of being with a drunk Malfoy, but she couldn't resist.

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want

_And I got what you need _

N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

"Oh baby, allow me to show you how it's done." Draco said; he was ready to win her over.

_N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute  
_

Draco continued what he had started before. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed them tightly. While the two of them continued to rock together, Draco started exploring this mystery woman's body. He truly hoped that she was enjoying this.

_I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else. _

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

When she still showed no signs of enjoyment, Draco said, "C'mon! Can't you let your guard down and just go with the flow?"

"EXCUSE ME! You don't even know me."

_Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean _

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just want to get you home with me tonight," Draco slurred while moving his lips close to her ear.

"Mmm, that sounds good. I wanna show you what I can do as well," she replied.

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Draco looked at her. He wondered if this small mysterious woman could do as much as she claimed. Curiosity overcame him, and now he wanted her even more. "That's good, because I got a lot more to show you as well."

_  
It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like  
_

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want _

N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

"Drraaaccoo!" Ginny yelled as he stuck his tongue into her ear. "I admit it, I've been convinced. Now let's go!"

"Wait a little longer." Draco said as he bent down to kiss her. 

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

Draco finally dragged Ginny outside. After he got used to the sudden glare from the street lights, he noticed that the mysterious woman had red hair. That could only mean one thing. "Wait, who are you really?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

* * *

Review please!

-pig luva13


End file.
